theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore and the Big Harbour
Theodore and the Big Harbour is the twentieth and last episode of the first season. Plot It's his first day in The Big Harbour and Theodore is overwhelmed. So many things are different! At home he had his own dock, but here he has to share with Hank. At home he was a puller but here he is only allowed to push. And so many things don't make sense. Theodore has never seen ferries, so when he sees the twins going back and forth, he assumes they must be lost. He's also never heard of a v-tug, so when he sees Emily leaving the Harbour for the open ocean he assumes she is breaking the rules, so he tows her back to The Dispatcher. The young tug's mistakes make him feel foolish and sad. But the other tugs appreciate Theodore's effort, allowing him to see the bright side of being a small tug in a big Harbour, where he can dream of being a v-tug and make new friends. Characters * Theodore * Emily * George * Hank * Pearl * Phillip and Filmore * Benjamin Bridge * The Dispatcher * Foduck (does not speak) * Margaree Pride (does not speak) * Bedford (not named, does not speak) * Lilly (cameo) * The Grain Ship (cameo) * Petra (mentioned) Trivia * Originally this was supposed to be the first episode, but was changed to air as the last episode of the first season. * Foduck does not have his V-Word in this episode, so the episode takes place before Foduck The Vigilant. * Theodore, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, The Dispatcher, Phillip, Filmore, Benjamin, Pearl, and Margaree Pride are introduced in this episode, timeline wise. Goofs * When Theodore is returning to the docks, a gap in his mouth plate is seen. * Even though Hank is supposed to be sleeping, his cap does not properly cover his face, thus his eyes are clearly seen open. * The same gap is seen on George when he rolls his eyes, and Emily's closeup. * The Harbour Master claims to be going back to work, but was doodling. * Most of the characters in this episode are out of persona. * Even though it was the pilot episode, it was the last episode of the first season. * Theodore passes Lilly twice when he said, "The Big Harbour seems so...well...big!". * Bedford's eyebrows are missing. * The Dispatcher should have easily spotted Theodore when they first meet. * When Philip and Filmore say "We're not lost", they pass each other but when they says "Because we're ferries!" they pass each other again. * George's v-word is different in the close ups. * Emily should have been outside the harbour long ago since she left on the morning work meeting. * The narration says that Emily passed the last marked buoy in the harbour but there is only one buoy in the harbour. * When the tugs are honking near the end, Foduck's whistle can be heard even though he is not there. * When Theodore says "Going out on the ocean" Philip or Filmore is moving in the background but when Theodore says "a V", the ferry has stop moving and then begins to move again when Hank approaches. Quotes * Theodore: Are you lost? * Phillip: We're not * Filmore: lost. * Theodore: Then why are you floating back and forth like that? * Phillip and Filmore: Because were ferries! * Theodore: Then you must be tooth ferries! What a strange place. Boats who think they are fairies everyone knows fairies have wings Gallery TheodoreandtheBigHarbour1.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour2.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour3.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour4.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour5.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour6.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour7.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour8.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour9.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour10.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour11.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour12.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour13.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour14.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour15.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour16.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour17.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour18.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour20.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour21.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour22.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour23.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour24.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour25.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour26.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour27.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour28.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour29.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour30.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour31.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour32.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour33.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour34.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour35.png|Chimey and Theodore TheodoreandtheBigHarbour36.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour37.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour38.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour39.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour40.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour41.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour42.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour43.png|Note: Hank's eyes are open TheodoreandtheBigHarbour44.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour45.png|Note: Theodore's eyes are open TheodoreandtheBigHarbour46.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour47.png TheodoreandtheBigHarbour48.png|Foduck TheodoreandtheBigHarbour49.png|Hank Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes